neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World/Hero Book/Chapter 1
Synopsis Neptune walks around giggling about the word hero. Noire, Blanc and Vert stare in silence at Neptune. Neptune's mind continues to wander about Hero Neptune: World & Universe as it sounds so "protagonist-y". The three goddesses wonder what sounds "protagonist-y". Neptune explains that Compile Heart's new game is titled "Hero Neptune". The goddesses finally understand it is just Neptune's joy in getting the protagonist spotlight again. Seeing the goddesses' lack of interest, Neptune tries to explain why it is so great. A Hero has such a "protagonist-y" feel to it that "Goddess" can't compare. Noire asks if Neptune has any complaints about her position as a goddess. Neptune honestly replies that since there are four of them, it feels cheaper. Noire snaps at Neptune wondering what she means with that. Noire ends the line of conversation and asks Neptune why she has summoned them today. Neptune smirks and explains that today, she needs their help to come up with advertising for Super Neptunia RPG. Noire tells Neptune that no one asked her to do this. Neptune ignores her and shows that this is her starting material about the title. Since there was way too much text, she didn't read it. Noire wonders if Neptune is even serious. Therefore, Neptune asks the goddesses what can they predict just from the title. Vert asks then, what makes a hero in the first place. Neptune is not ready for philosophical questions. Blanc notes that despite being a single word "hero" can mean a lot of things from pulling out a sword or being descended from a certain linage. Neptune thinks that a hero means to have the ultimate main role. To cut this short, Neptune decides to give a short time for each of the goddesses to summarize what a hero is. Blanc says a hero is someone who awakens to it. Vert thinks a hero is someone who goes into people;s homes and oens their chest and drawers rummaging through their belongs like the old games. Noire thinks a hero is a title given to someone who accomplishes some great achievement. Neptune remakrks that Noire's response is why she does not have friends. Blanc puts this all together to see that a hero is main character (Neptune), who suddenly wakes up one day (to an alarm), rummages through some drawers (tries to get dressed), and accomplishes a feat normal people cannot do (falling asleep right as they open their drawer). Noire thinks that is an incredibly malicious interpretation. Neptune thinks she really can be a hero. Noire cannot believe Neptune has actually done all those things. Vert thinks the game should have been "Lazybones Neptune". Noire thinks that is just "Normal Neptune". Neptune wonders how the game would be like then. The goddesses guess it would be a game in which one has to laze around as much as possible as Lazy McLazybones aka Hero Neptune. They wonder if the game would even be fun to begin with. Neptune has no idea what the goddesses are discussing so she is playing to take a quick break. The goddesses see that Neptune is awakening to her hero lineage. Blanc notes there is one more thing they can try and actually read the story. Neptune picks up the starting material. In this new title, the world is ruled by an organization called Bombyx Mori and this organization worships 2D games. They make 3D characters make game or something. Some say they are kept in labor camps. The goddesses complain that Neptune's attempt at retelling the story is horrible and they can't remember a thing she said. Also, her flashlight is too strong and just covers her face in white. Neptune looks at the boss of Bombyx Mori's boss and finds it to be Filyn a cute twintails loli. Neptune bets she'll be popular and looks at Noire. Neptune thinks Noire's days are numbered. Noire wonders why Neptune said that while looking at her hair. Neptune reminds Noire that in this line of work, new characters often steal all the popularity. She thinks Noire should be worried. Neptune says that as the main character she should have nothing to worry about, and begins shivering. Noire notices that Neptune is panicking the most and calls her defense flimsy. Neptune continues to look at the starting material and finds that Histoire is just a book and she is super easy to draw. Blanc reads that Histoire is a mysterious book full of emotion and Vert adds that she sometime glows. Neptune thinks that if their Histoire was just a book, she might not always be on her case and she'd be easy to draw. Histoire appears behind Neptune shocking her. She begins her lecture on how Neptune wasted the time of the goddesses, has a mountain of work to do, and if she actually planned ahead, she could have finished the work and avoided her lecture. Histoire hands her a small sheet that summarized all the advertising material she was supposed to present. Neptune then reads out the script advertising which console the game is in, and almost falls asleep and posts the QR instead for all interested to read. Neptune cannot believe how short that was as all there is and wants something that isn't in the website. Histoire refuses because spoilers. Neptune wants some secret story from the development team. Blanc wonders if they even have "Behind the scenes" stuff like that. Neptune explains that this time, the game was developed in conjunction with a foreign studio. Neptune's image of Canadians are somehow muscular "King-of-the-Hill" cartoons versions of IF and Compa. They believe the "Yuu-sha" (which means hero), comes Neptune (being the you), and her hair (looking like sharks). Noire asks Neptune to actually read what they have for that. It turns out the story is that Neptune defeated a dogoo and convinced herself that she was the hero. Her title is self-proclaimed. Neptune is disappointed in this and somehow knew this was the case. Neptune admits it is just like Noire said, "Hero" is a title given to someone who manages to accomplish certain feats. This means, first one has to buy the game "Hero Neptune" then they gotta finish it. Neptune declares whether or not she becomes a hero is up to the players. Blanc is surprised that she managed to finish with something ad-like. Vert says that at least Neptune is mentally hero-class, even if she is on the verge of crying. Noire remarks that if they are advertising this, they need to explain what makes the game interesting. Neptune snaps and tells Noire that this is why she has no friends. Anyways, Neptune tells Noire not to forget to buy "Hero Neptune". Key Events *Neptune invites the goddesses to discuss about heroes and how to advertise Super Neptunia RPG New Characters *Neptune *Noire *Blanc *Vert *Histoire *Filyn *IF *Compa Navigation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Hello New World Chapters Category:Manga